A Perfect Morning
by Nutella-Wells
Summary: A small piece of fun, fluffy Janto.


_For Alex, my one and only Captain Jack Harkness. Happy Birthday! I love you._

The morning air was cool and crisp as it filled Ianto's flat. The large open window causing the thin grey curtains covering it to dance in the timid breeze. It was the occasional time where Cardiff Bay was quiet. Not a single disturbance could wake the two men stirring in their sleep in the room above the town. It was a blissful Sunday scheduled with no work at the hub and nothing but free time. Jack was keeping Ianto close to his bare chest in secured arms. He was always a cuddler after a night of intimate activities. Oxytocin constantly taking the toll between the two of them. Ianto, being a flexible teddy bear, was gently crooking his neck to the side against Jack's shoulder. For once he was fully content in his slumber. Never did he show a pained expression of nightmares invading his head. Everything for an appreciable pause and their day was at peace.

One hour passes when Jack wakes up, his lips curling into a loving smile as he sees his partner still sound asleep in his arms. For being immortal, Jack never had the necessity to sleep for long periods at a time and can go without it for days if needed. Getting a full night's sleep was quite an accomplishment for him. He leaned his weight back slowly into the two pillows on the bed and let him have a full sweep of Ianto's home in front of him.

The appearance resembled Ianto's personality perfectly. Everything was wiped down clean and a single speck of dust out of view. The couch and television was compulsively straightened with the kitchen table across from it. There wasn't even a ground of coffee left aside the maker on the counter. Jack was hoping it would be his small OCD taking over the flat instead of him being copped up at work all week to make less of a mess at home. To the side of Ianto's bed was a simple black bookshelf. Instead of holding a variety of books on its shelves, it held a collection of framed photographs. The one that caught Jack's eye among the family reunions and niece and nephew portraits was the picture of the two of them. It was their first official date recorded back to almost a year ago. Their dinner reservations were a flop because of an over worked day. So Ianto suggested they stop at the local sweet shop and grab a few ice-lollies. They clearly deserved it anyway. The night somehow ended with silly photos, one that turned out rather nice. Ianto was being a child and licking his watermelon popsicle in an inappropriate manner and the snap shot Jack laughing his butt off. Ianto looked hysterical himself given that he couldn't keep a straight face either. It must have been the sugar rush getting to them that night.

Jack was so caught up in the happy reminisce he didn't notice his hand stroking Ianto's hair. His fingers delicately carding through his soft strands. When he stopped and gently pressed the pad of his fingertips on his scalp, Ianto woke up groggily. His dark blue eyes fluttering open at the sudden halt of the sensual trance. He caught on to his surroundings quickly, looked up at Jack who was still surprisingly next to him, and smiled. "Mornin' Jack." He sounded soft and sleepy. Ah, those beautiful Welsh vowels to Jack's ears. He couldn't help but lean down and give the younger man a lazy but loving kiss. "Good Morning to you too, Ian-" He was interrupted and pulled back down for a better embrace. Ianto's arms wrapping around his neck and his lips leaving a proper sensation on the two of them. It was a wonderful wake up call for the two of them. Jack attempted to state his previous statement with a huge smirk. "A _very_ good morning to you too, Ianto." His arms released the man from his chest as his hand gently caressed his back.

"Do we really have to get up and be responsible adults today?" Ianto sat up making the blankets pool around his hips. He noticed Jack checking out his exposed skin and back. If only the whole world knew that this 'just a teaboy' had more muscle than they thought. But that was just for Jack's interested eyes. The older man's eyes lingered, taking their time on Ianto's body, and went back to make eye contact. "Only if you want to. It's our day off, you know? We can do more… catching up... on personal hours." Ianto caught on and answered with an eager nod. "I couldn't have thought of a better idea. I'm going to brush my teeth first." Ianto held onto the blanket around his waist as he swung his legs over the mattress. His feet planted on the ground before taking three steps. Jack was unamused seeing that Ianto was covering himself with the blanket to go only across the room. "Oh come on Ian, you know how jealous I am of that blanket right now!" He criticized with a chuckle. Ianto stopped and gave him a serious look. "This may sound mad, but I think the neighbors across from us can see through my curtains. I could have sworn they were watching last night." There was a blush on his cheeks as he bit his lip. Ianto was old fashioned compared to Jack. Very private and reserved when it came to his personal life. Whatever happens between the two of them is for them only. Not the world. This went for his personal information too such as his nudity.

A louder chuckle came from Jack as he rolled his eyes dramatically. "I'm sure they enjoyed it then." Ianto groaned in embarrassment and went on walking to the washroom. The long blanket was about to fall off the bed and Jack took his chance. He stopped it with his foot, making Ianto's loose grip have the linen fall off him completely. "WOOHOO!" Jack cheered like an immature schoolboy finally getting a full view of his lover. Ianto stopped with a tiny smirk and sighed defeatedly. "Fuck you." He muttered.

"Go right ahead!" Jack teased with a cocky grin. He wasn't prepared for Ianto's response. The Welshman turned around, smirked ever so mischievously, and growled without a stutter. "Join me in the shower and I will. _Hard_." Jack's eager smile faded completely for his jaw to drop. All he could do in that second was let out a small groan. His blanket was thrown off in half a second and his feet running behind Ianto to the shower before he can process it all completely.

Their perfect morning just got a lot better from then.


End file.
